


dinner

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, diego hargreeves is a terrible cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what is the one thing I told you not to do?”ORDiego wants to surprise you and it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You, diego hargreeves / gender neutral reader
Kudos: 55





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first diego work and im so excited!! i hope you enjoy it! :)

You were aggressively rummaging through your bag to find your keys, it’s been a though day and you were dying to pass out on your couch with your boyfriend's arms wrapped around you.

You opened the door and felt the tension melting away from your body when you saw a pair of very familiar worn-out combat boots dumped on the doorway. He was home early, _way early_ than usual. He probably wanted to surprise you, otherwise he would've told you that he was going to be home early. You dropped your bag next to your shoes and made your way inside with a smile on your face. No matter how long you’ve been together, it always felt like it was your first time coming home to him. You listened for any signs of him, the clinking sounds were telling you that he was in the kitchen rifling through the kitchen cabinets. 

Before you could even turn around the corner to get to the kitchen, the burning smell filling your nostrils stopped you dead in your tracks.

''Diego?'' You heard a loud splashing sound and a string of profanities.

“Diego is everything okay? What’s going on-“

Before you could step into the kitchen, Diego appeared in front of you with the most panicked expression on his face. Diego wouldn’t _panic_ , you’ve seen him showing up at your doorstep in the middle of the night with his arm slashed from end to end and he was just humming _I’m A Man_ while you were having a heart attack.

“Hi baby, didn’t hear you coming.” He had a forced smile on his face and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Are you okay? I heard you swearing and I can swear I heard something tumbling down.”

“Yeah... It’s just... Casual me, you know like you always say, I swear a lot.” That was the moment you were _sure_ that something was horribly wrong because you two hardly agree on something without arguing at first. Both of you were too stubborn to give up first to accept or admit something.

“Seriously what’s wrong with you? And what’s that smell?” 

You tried to walk past him to look at the kitchen but he grabbed your shoulders and made you stop.

“Why don’t you go and take a shower first? You must be exhausted.”

“What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything. I’m being _polite_ , is that a crime now?”

After a good five minutes of wrestling you were finally able to get past him and see what he was trying to hide.

“Oh my god.”

_War zone_ was an understatement to describe the state of the kitchen. Every cabinet was open, the pots were burnt to the point where they could be used as charcoals. Kitchen counter was covered with stains of god knows what and there was a towel on fire in the sink along with at least a dozen of plates and utensils. You ran to the sink and turned the tap on, you didn’t even know if you were angry or shocked. Or maybe both in that case. But the panic on his face was so genuine and using kitchen to _actually_ do something rather than eating what was already done was a hard concept for him, given the fact that cooking wasn’t his strongest suit. But you were already so tired, even the thought of cleaning up this mess was making your bones ache and your blood boil.

“I’m sorry I was just-“ He immediately closed his mouth when you turned the tap off and turned to face him.

“What is the one thing I told you not to do?” He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes were focused on the floor.

“Burn the house down.”

“And what did you do?” He mumbled something under his breath while you made your way to him.

“You know that I can’t hear you, right?” He lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at you with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

“Made you dinner.”

You turned around to see your little dinner table decorated with a clean tablecloth, candles and somewhat decent looking meals. In Diego’s terms, that was pretty good and you could see how much effort he had put into this.

You could imagine him looking up for recipes on the internet and calling his mom, Grace, to ask her what shape he should cut the onions in a frustrated voice because they didn’t say how on the recipe. You could hear him saying “How in the hell you do this all the time mom?” while trying to wipe his tears and sniffing. You couldn’t help but broke into a smile imagining how much he must’ve struggled.

“And burnt the house down.”

You saw his body relax when he saw the smile on your face. The ghost of a smirk now leaving its place to a full smug smirk, he closed the distance between you two and leaned down to kiss you. You pulled back and looked around the kitchen, enjoying the domestic disaster he caused.

”I’m going to go and take that shower while you clean this mess up.”

He smiled and kissed the top of your head before you made your way to the bathroom. You heard him chuckling and calling after you.

”You got it boss.”


End file.
